F cking Morning
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Terbangun di pagi hari dan Anezaki Mamori menemukan fakta jika ia tidak seorang diri –dengan ranjang yang hangat. M for Language.


_F*cking Morning_

_Disclaimer_

_Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata_

_Fanfiction © Zeesuke23_

_**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini, tujuan saya hanya untuk menambah asupan nutrisi.**_

_Summary : Terbangun di pagi hari dan Anezaki Mamori menemukan fakta jika ia tidak seorang diri –dengan ranjang yang hangat._

_Warning : Jika anda tidak suka alangkah lebih baik tinggalkan saja, tidak perlu melanjutkan membaca lebih lanjut. Maybe little bit OOC, Typho. M for language._

* * *

"Punggungku perih."

Dengan keadaan setengah sadar Mamori mulai membiasakan matanya yang tertimpa cahaya dari sang mentari pagi. Mendengarkan baik-baik jika memang ada suara yagn berbisik; nyaris pelan. Mamori bergumam perlahan, tak menghiraukan gerangan yang diseberang. Dahinya berkerut; merasa aneh.

Selimut_nya_ ditarik dan Mamori keberatan soal itu, udara di pagi ini begitu menusuk dan ia tak rela jika selimut_nya_ dimonopoli –oleh seseorang. Tidakkah tahu berapa derajat udara pagi ini, setidaknya sukses membuat sang gadis enggan beranjak dari kasur.

Dahinya berkerut kembali. Otak jeniusnya mencerna perlahan, gumamam yang bukan suaranya, tarikan selimut yang membuatnya merasakan hawa pagi. Mamori menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah –mengerang perih dibeberapa bagian tubuh; meringis perih, menemukan Hiruma Yoichi dengan mesra tengah bergelut dengan selimut_nya_; memonopoli seorang diri.

Terbelalak dan dengan reflek ia mengerakkan tubuhnya; sakit. Merintih berlahan dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Tersadar akan rasa sakit dari sekujur tubuh, Mamori melihat bagaimana keadaan tubuhnya saat ini. Jawabannya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ughh… perih." Gumam Mamori dengan memegang kepala kala rasa pusing mendera –ini tidak baik untuk memulai aktivitas pagi. Pikir Mamori tak pasti.

Tanpa kain sehelai pun, dengan bekas ruam merah kebiruan di sejukur tubuh, dan rasa sakit yang mendera diselangkangannya. Pagi ini Mamori terbangun diselingi rona merah yang hebat. Hatinya bergemuruh mencoba menerka. Hasilnya sederhana, tertuju pada aktivitas malam; bercinta.

_Ini gila._

Mencerna hal apa saja yang mereka lakukan semalam, tanpa diperintah keringat meluncur dari pelipis Mamori; ia gelisah. Benar-benar gelisah. Memikirkan apa saja yang terjadi.

_Tidak, tidak._

Nampak tak sabar, semua ingatannya ia putar kembali –jauh-jauh. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Ingatan yang ia dapati adalah Sara, Ako, dan Pub; relasi yang tak baik –atau memang tak pernah baik. Menepuk keningnya dengan keras, Mamori ingat ada permainan bodoh diantara mereka bertiga dengan sake sebagai hukuman. Mamori harusnya menolak –ia payah oleh cairan alkohol penghangat kerongkongan; sake.

Ah iya ingat, ada tiga gelas sake yang ia minum –atau mungkin lebih; ia tak ingat. Pertanyaan bodoh terakhir Sara pun Mamori lupa menjawab apa. Semuanya telampau pudar untuk diulik kembali –samar sekali Mamori rasa. Mencoba mengingat kembali dirasa percuma; ia tak dapat melakukannya.

Mendengus kesal, Mamori tahu jika pemuda yang tengah menjamah selimut _mereka_ dengan serakah, sepertinya telah bangun lebih dulu dari sang dara –beberapa menit lebih awal. Seperti biasa ia berdusta seolah tengah terlelap pada alam mimpi; dasar hipokrit.

Ini hampir gila, gadis itu merasa sekujur tubuhnya hampir mati rasa. Lupakan soal selangkangannya yang memang sangat-amat perih, pun dengan tubuhnya. Bisa dipastikan ia perlu dipapah sedekar kekamar mandi. Lidahnya sangat ingin sekali memaki pemuda diseberang –yang seolah nampak tidak penah berbuat dosa.

"Hiruma…" Mamori menggeram mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Sudah bangun nona?" Suara husky yang seolah mengejek tersebut seolah ucapan selamat pagi yang tertuju pada sang dara ayu.

"Bagaiman semalam? Menyenangkan?" Hiruma Youichi berbalik dan menatap Mamori tepat pada matanya. Seringai mengejek masih ditampilkan –mecoba memulai perang. Mamori merasa terhina.

Batu emerald itu menatapnya sengit, menantangnya mengeluarkan bait-bait hina dipagi yang damai ini. Mengumandangkan deklarasi peperangan mereka. Tidak demikian pula, ada kilatan nakal didalam iris emerald yang menatap Mamori dengan tajam tersebut. Mamori dibuat panas oleh Hiruma dengan tatapan yang seolah itu bukan dosa.

"Bagaiman bisa-"

"Semalam kau membangunkan radarku, Nona," Mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya, Hiruma berbisik. Kembali memulai permainan erotis mereka semalam.

Jika boleh Mamori ingin mengutuk pemuda dihidapannya ini, alasan tidak rasional apa yang ia sampaikan. Oh ayolah, setengah dekade lebih Mamori mengenalnya dan yang ia tahu Hiruma punya kontrol emosi yang tinggi; pun dengan nafsu birahi. Lalu apa yang ia dapat sekarang, pagi ini sang menara kontrol tim American Football mengatakan hal omong kosong seperti ini kepadanya.

Tidakkah Hiruma berbikir terlebih dahulu, pun dengan menyaring kata-kata tak masuk akal yang terlontar dari bibir sang pemuda –yang terlihat ada luka disana; dirasa tidak. Mengingat kembali siapa gerangan yang kita bicarakan; Hiruma Youichi. Mamori berpikir kembali, se_agresif_ apa ia semalam hingga bibir Hiruma nampak luka yang mengering disana. Tidak mungkin jika ia bermain Amefuto hingga seperti ini –errr sepertinya mungkin; Mamori meralat kembali.

Mamori hanya mengacak-acak helai _auburn_ miliknya, menyangkal jika ini pasti mimpi. Ya ini mimpi. Ia harus segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Ini mimpi yang buruk sekaligus indah; menjerat. Namun ia harus bangun, ini pasti mimpi.

_Ini mimpi._

"Jangan kau berfikir jika ini mimpi manajer sialan," Tepat sasaran Hiruma menatapnya kembali.

"Tidakkah kau ingat bagaiman kuku-kuku panjangmu mencakar punggungku semalam, perlukah ku ingatkan kembali jika kau harus memotong kukumu sesering mungkin. Punggungku bukan sasaran karya senimu."

"Hiruma hen-"

"Atau bagaimana desahan erotismu memanggilku, tak kusangkah bibir seorang malaikat bisa seagresif ini."

"Hiru-"

"Dan kau dengan bringas memonopoli bibirku, keh. Manajer sialan."

_Tidak ini pasti mimpi. Tidak mungkin. Tidak, ini pasti mimpi. Tidak mungkin._ Bagai mantra yang kuat, Mamori merapalkannya lamat-lamat. Memejamkan mata hingga bibirnya bergerak-gerak; aneh.

"Seberapa kali kau berkata tidak, tubuhmu yang menjawab." Sekali lagi tepat sasaran, Mamori memicingkan matanya; tak suka.

"Jangan minum sake terlalu banyak bodoh." Hiruma memperlebar jarak diantara keduanya, kembali keposisi semula. Tak lupa sentikan keras ia arahkan ke dahi sang lawan, menyadarakan dari rapalan tidak berguna.

"Oke-oke maafkan aku." Otaknya terlalu payah pagi ini, ia tak ingin Hiruma berucap apapun; lagi.

Tak perlu seharusnya Hiruma jabarkan tindakan mereka semalam. Sekali lihat bagaimana kondisi tubuh mereka bedua. Jawaban sudah keluar dengan pasti –seabsolute ucapan Yamato Takeru.

Tak perlu Hiruma jabarkan se_erotis_ apa kegiatan mereka semalam, tentu saja Mamori tidak mau mendengar cerita dimana ia seolah wanita bar-bar yang menyerang duluan; meskipun ini fakta.

Harus Mamori akui ia tak pernah bisa bersahabat dengan sake –pun dengan minuman alkohol lainnya. Tidak ada satu pun yang menjadi teman Mamori. Harusnya ia tanamkan semua ini kuat-kuat pada _mindset_nya, _say no to __**SAKE**_. Meskipun Mamori hanya bisa meminumnya satu-dua gelas; setidaknya ini baik. Hanya ini saja batas kemampuannya.

"Hanya itu, bagaimana jika bukan aku yang menjemputmu. Apa kau juga akan menyerang orang tersebut?" kali ini sang pemuda seolah mengintimidasi, tatapannya lebih tajam.

Emeraldnya nampak berkilat tak suka –ia tak puas dengan apa yang Mamori ucapkan. Tantunya Mamori tak suka dengan tatapan Hiruma.

"Hey-"

"Kau bahkan menyerangku tanpa ragu, jadi seperti ini tingkah sang malaikat sialan Saikyodai?"

"YOUICHI." Mamori berteriak lantang, entah apa yang membuatnya demikian.

Dirasa kata-kata Hiruma yang terlalu memojokkannya –seolah Mamori yang paling bersalah dalam kasus ini.

Mamori menundukkan kepalanya; berat. Ia rasa minuman alkohol yang ia konsumsi semalam tidak terlalu baik efeknya kini. Ia masih dirundung sakit kepala. Dalam diam, sekali lagi Mamori menerka apa saja yang ia lakukan semalam. Sunyi yang medominasi dengan celotehan detik jam dinding penenang suasana.

"Sudahlah, lagipula ini bukan yang pertama bagi kita kan." Hiruma Youichi berbisik dengan seduktif.

Dengan sukses Mamori melempar bantalnya kewajah pemuda tersebut, dan segera menarik selimut mereka; mendominasi seorang diri. Tak peduli lagi dangan apa yang terjadi dan pikirannya kacau pagi ini –ia perlu memejamkan mata sekali lagi. _Ini hanya mimpi._

"Touchdown." Dan Hiruma hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan telah menggoda calon istrinya tersbeut.

Pagi ini Mamori hanya bisa mengutuk ajakan Sara dan juga Ako, Sake dan juga Hiruma Yoichi. Saharusnya ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang lepas kendali semalam –bukan menyalahkan orang lain seperti ini. Terbangun di pagi hari dan Anezaki Mamori menemukan fakta jika ia tidak seorang diri –dengan ranjang yang hangat.

Hiruma Youichi memeluknya kembali, tidak peduli jika ia ada kelas pagi ini.

.

.


End file.
